Alligators And Elephants
by SomethingOutOfNothing
Summary: Talk of getting a dog leads to talk of... Other things. 10/Rose


**A/N- This has been sitting on my computer for a looooong time. I was just going through my old files and found it. So yeah. Enjoy and review. :)**

* * *

><p>The Doctor and Rose were walking around a small market place on 58th century Barcelona, hand in hand, laughing and talking about all sorts of things, both important and not, when Rose suddenly asked, "Doctor? Can we get a puppy?"<p>

The Doctor looked over to her and smiled when he saw the hopeful look on her face. "Rose, why would you possibly want one?"

"Because they're cute and don't have noses," Rose said as if that explained everything.

"Then get a fish. They're cute and don't have noses." The Doctor replied, he really didn't want to say no to Rose, but he had his reasons.

"Doctor, in what way is a fish cute?" Rose asked, confused.

"It's fluffy and the little fins. It's just like a dog, except in water."

"Fluffy? Doctor, Fish aren't fluffy. They have scales." Rose said, feeling like she was explaining a fish to a two year old for the first time.

"Not in the 104th century they don't. There was a dog cross fish… I don't know exactly… How… it worked," The Doctor explained, he was starting to feel a bit awkward with where the conversation was going, so he decided to bring it back to the main point, "I'm sorry Rose, but we just can't have a dog on the TARDIS. It wouldn't work. The TARDIS would hate me for it. She doesn't like being chewed." He felt bad about saying no to her, but the Doctor could tell that there was something else on her mind. "Rose? What is it?" He asked tilting her chin up so that he could look into her eyes.

"Why don't you want to get a dog? Honestly? Because I know it's not 'because it wouldn't work,'" she asked him. "'cause I know you could make it work, and I'm pretty sure the TARDIS wouldn't mind half as much as you think she would," The Doctor could tell that him not wanting to get a dog wasn't what was bothering her, but he went with it, because it was Roses way of getting what was really wrong. And he knew that she would tell him what was wrong eventually.

But was he ready to tell her? Yes. He was. "Because, first it's a dog, then it's a house with carpet and a mortgage and then it's kids. And I can't give you that Rose. I can't give you the dog, house, kids. I can't give you that brilliant life. The life that you deserve." The Doctor answered. Rose looked at him and saw so many emotions cross his face. And he wasn't trying to hide them. She smiled, then she laughed, and the Doctor looks confused. "What?"

"Doctor, I don't need that life." She continued before he could start talking again, "an' you've already given all that too me."

"What?" The Doctor said, clearly not catching on.

"You've already given me all that. The TARDIS is better than any old house with carpets an' a mortgage could ever be. An'… I don't know if you know this Doctor, but you've already got a dog in the TARDIS somewhere."

"That explains why I keep finding odd, chewed up shoes everywhere," he muttered. Rose wondered how he hadn't put two and two together on that, but she decided to ask him about it later. There were more important things to talk about.

"And the baby thing-" Rose started, but got cut off by the Doctor.

"That. That's what you'll leave for Rose. You'll leave for a normal non-alien boyfriend," the Doctor paused, that still sounded strange coming from him, even though they'd been together almost a year. "One who can give you all those normal, human, things! Like a baby!" The Doctor paused again, and thought before he spoke, "Weeellll, one that doesn't have two hearts, can regenerate and has a respiratory bypass system."

"Well, it's a bit late for all that now, Doctor." Rose said, hoping that he'd stop being so thick.

"I mean you- hang on. What?"

"I said, it's a bit late for all that now."

"What? Rose-" He stopped and looked at Rose, and finally he seemed to catch on, "Nooooo…" He said. He wasn't running away as quickly as he could, which Rose saw as a good thing.

"Yeah."

"Rose, you're-" He started again.

"Yep."

"Huh." The Doctor muttered, still more than a bit stunned by his girlfriend's revelation.

Rose laughed, "five billion languages, and that's it? 'Huh'?"

"Uhuh," he nodded, not quite regaining control of speech. Rose, lead him over to a bench (surprising in the 58th century, but she wasn't about to think about that, not when the Doctor was looking _really _pale,) deciding to get him to sit down before he fainted or something.

After about five minutes, of silence and the Doctor _attempting _to string a sentence together, he finally did. "Rose? We can't let our baby into half the rooms in the TARDIS." When Rose gave him a confused look, he continued, "I don't even know what's in most of them… I'm pretty sure one room has an alligator in it though, and possibly an elephant."

"That's okay Doctor, alligator or not, I'm sure we'll work somethin' out." Rose said with a smile and a laugh as she pulled him up and they started walking in the direction of the TARDIS hand in hand.

"Yeah. We will," the Doctor said, squeezing her hand with a huge smile on his face. He was going to be a Dad again.

* * *

><p><strong>Short and random, but that's okay… Usually. What'd ya think? Review! :D<strong>


End file.
